


Tortitas y tradicciones

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Harry, M/M, No Smut, Pancakes, Sweet, flluf, larry stylinson - Freeform, teen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, con las pequeñas partes de cómo Harry cuida a su hijo adoptivo Louis, a lo largo de los años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tortitas y tradicciones

“Papi. Papi. Papi.” Una voz dulce y aguda hacía eco en su cabeza, Harry sólo gruñe un poco y se gira hacia el otro lado de su cama. Pero luego, está sintiendo cómo el cuerpo pequeño de Louis se desplazaba hacia el otro lado como él, pasando por encima de su regazo, e impulsándose sobre sus piernas, golpeando un poco el estomago de Harry.

Harry suspira, retorciéndose un poco por el dolor, y quejándose en voz baja, mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantener sus ojos cerrados y conseguir un par de minutos de sueño.

“Louis, papi está cansado, duérmete.” Dice, y su voz áspera y ronca sólo hace reír un poco a su hijo de cinco años.

“Pero no puedo.” Dice lentamente, su voz también es más baja ahora, y Harry puede notar cómo la respiración de Louis golpeaba su cara.

“Mmm.” Harry gimió, aún cansado por tener que limpiar la casa, hacer los deberes con Louis, preparar la comida y luego bañar a su hijo, la noche anterior, después de un largo día de trabajo.

“¿Qué hora es, bebé?” pregunta hacia Louis, quien se había acurrucado contra el pecho desnudo de Harry, sus pies fríos, presionados contra los muslos de Harry.

“Temprano.” Responde, y Harry maldice interiormente porque parece que nunca recordará que está hablando con un niño que no sabe leer la hora.

“¿Cómo de temprano?” pregunta, rodando su cuerpo hacia arriba, y Louis quedando sobre él.

“Aún no hay que desayunar, ni tampoco ir al colegio. Así de temprano.” Susurra Louis como si fuera un secreto, su voz cambiando de tono de vez en cuando mientras habla, haciendo reír a Harry vagamente.

“Mmm, vale.” Dice, consciente de que es sábado y sólo quiere morir porque parece que no volverá a tener ocho horas diarias de sueño seguidas nunca más.

Harry abre los ojos, y Louis está sobre él y es una cosita pequeña, con ojos azules y pelo lacio y revuelto, vestido en un pijama de dinosaurios, verde y azul.

“Hola, cariño.” Sonríe y Louis sonríe de vuelta, entonces trepa sobre el torso y pecho de Harry con sus brazos como si fuera un soldado, y se acerca a la cara de Harry. “Hola, papi.” Y besa la mejilla de Harry.

Harry sonríe de nuevo y rodea la cintura de Louis con sus manos, entonces lo sujeta y lo mantiene en el aire y luego lo deja caer antes de volver a recogerlo y abrazarlo de nuevo.

Louis se ríe y se mueve torpemente cuando su cuerpo está en el aire, haciéndolo casi caer, pero Harry es rápido y lo mantiene a salvo a tiempo.

Cuando Louis vuelve a estar sobre Harry, lo rodea con los brazos muy fuerte y se ríe y grita en el oído de Harry, quien hace una mueca, pero sonríe de todos modos.

“¿Qué quiere hacer mi bebé esta mañana?” pregunta en voz baja, sentándose sobre la cama, con  Louis en su regazo.

“Quiero comer tortitas con sirope, y jugar a súper héroes y luego ver la televisión y…” borbotea, contando con los dedos, y Harry sólo ríe y asiente como unas cuatro veces, mientras que Louis sigue divagando.

Harry se pone de pie, y abraza a Louis, quien rodea a Harry por el cuello y caminan hacia la cocina, Louis en los brazos de Harry.

Harry deja a Louis sentado en uno de los taburetes en frente de la barra de su cocina mientras se pone a abrir cajones, en busca de harina, huevos, y mantequilla para la masa de las tortitas.

Cuando Harry se gira hacia atrás para ver cómo está Louis momentos después, no se sorprende al ver que su hijo no sigue en su asiento, sino sobre la mesa, jugando con sus juguetes.

“Louis, te vas a caer.” Harry se acerca hacia la mesa y sujeta a Louis, entonces lo coloca de nuevo sobre el taburete.

Louis ríe y saca la lengua hacia Harry, y Harry ríe también y saca la lengua hacia Louis, y se concentra de nuevo en las tortitas.

Y más o menos, así es su vida. Días tranquilos, con un hijo revoltoso que también funciona como un despertador los fines de semanas y muchas, muchas tortitas con sirope de chocolate.

___

Ahora, Louis tiene doce años y sigue siendo una cosa pequeña y revoltosa pero ahora es más alto y ruidoso que antes.

Ese día, después de que despertara a Harry, saltando sobre su cama y pisando su brazo sin querer, él no para de hacer preguntar sin sentido, y que sólo hace exasperar un poco a Harry.

Louis pregunta cosas sobre bebés, cómo nacen y que si realmente existe una cigüeña que lanza bebés por una chimenea o algo por el estilo, y también quiere saber cómo se llama.

Harry no tiene ni idea de cómo se llama la puñetera cigüeña.

“Una cigüeña no podría llamarse Dexter.” Louis arruga el ceño, ante la respuesta anterior de Harry.

Harry suspira y sigue conduciendo hacia el colegio de Louis. Louis está en el copiloto, todavía haciendo preguntas.

“Y si no existe la cigüeña esa, y los bebés los hacen los padres. ¿Dónde está mamá?” vuelve a preguntar después de un tiempo.

Harry traga y mira momentáneamente a Louis, sin saber cómo explicar a su hijo sobre la adopción, que él en realidad no es su verdadero padre, y que no sabe nada sobre los suyos.

Harry aparca el coche enfrente del colegio de Louis, y cuando le explica a Louis, intenta ser delicado con todas la partes.

Diciéndole cómo él quería tener un hijo pero que no quería casarse con una mujer y tener bebés, le explica lo muchísimo que le quiere de todos modos, aunque no sea su propio hijo y Louis parece entender todo lo que Harry dice.

Harry explica que no sabe dónde están sus padres, sólo que no pudieron cuidar de Louis y que él lo hizo por ellos.

Louis asiente todas las veces que Harry le pregunta si entiende lo que dice, y hay como una especie de determinación en sus ojos, como si estuviera poniendo demasiados esfuerzos en una sola cosa y luego, sólo sonríe sencillamente hacia Harry, mientras  desabrocha el cinturón y recoge su mochila.

Cuando ellos están fuera del coche, Harry está preparado para cualquier tipo de reacción de Louis, excepto esa. Él esperaba llantos o más preguntas o una explosión termo nuclear, pero no que su hiperactivo hijo de once años estuviera tan tranquilo.

“Louis, ¿estás seguro que no tienes más preguntas?” Harry se arrodilla enfrente de Louis, todavía delante de su coche, a unos metros de la puerta del colegio.

Louis niega y sonríe hacia Harry. “Sé que tú me quieres tanto cómo lo podrían haber hecho ellos, papá.” Dice y besa la mejilla de Harry.

Harry sonríe, entre agradecido y algo nervioso, pero devuelve el beso a Louis, sus labios presionados en su frente, mientras que Louis vuelve a hablar.

“Yo también te quiero.” Murmura, abrazando a Harry, apretando mucho y después se suelta.

Harry asiente y espera para ver cómo Louis entra al colegio y sólo es capaz de sonreír, sintiendo impotencia de que no pueda hacer nada más por su hijo. Y es un poco extraño cómo Louis a veces es tan maduro, incluso para Harry que es mayor que él, teniendo veintiocho años y su hijo sólo doce.  

Y su vida son cosas como esas ahora, pregunta incomodas, tardes no tan tranquilas, fiestas de cumpleaños de los amigos de Louis cada semana y todavía Louis despertando a Harry cada día.

___

Harry tiene treinta y tres, y Louis tiene diecisiete y ya no despierta a Harry todos los días, porque él ya es mayor y sabe preparar su propio desayuno así que ya no le hace tanta falta.

Harry está bien con poder dormir más tiempo los fines de semana, pero él echa de menos sus sábados de tortitas, y pasar más tiempo con Louis, sólo comiendo o haciendo nada, así que  hoy se levanta más temprano y se dirige hacia la cocina, para empezar con un desayuno para dos.

Cuando Harry está ahí, puede oír pasos nerviosos en la habitación de al lado, que deber ser Louis en la sala de estar. Harry intenta no hacer ruido para no molestar a Louis, porque sabe que él tiene esa manía de dar vueltas por la casa cuando habla por teléfono.

Es sólo cuando puede oír golpes desde la habitación de que Louis, y luego gritos, cuando Harry deja las cosas sobre la mesa rápidamente y va en busca de Louis.

“¿Louis?” Harry llama desde la puerta de la habitación y entra, todo oscuro y tiene que reconocer que esta habitación toda desordenada sin luz, da mucho más miedo.

Harry se acerca más, y se encuentra con un bulto escondido bajo las sabanas de la cama de Louis.

“Louis.” Harry se sienta a su lado, y empieza a acariciar el hombro tembloroso de Louis, notando como su cuerpo se tranquiliza un poco, después de un tiempo.

Cuando Louis se sienta a su lado, Harry nota sus ojos hinchados y rojizos y siente cómo sólo quiere golpear algo hasta reducirlo a polvo.

“¿Qué pasó, Lou?” Louis niega y se abalanza sobre Harry, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, sollozando sobre su hombro desnudo.

Harry frunce el ceño, preocupado por lo que pudiera haberle pasado a Louis, y empieza a acariciar su espalda con los dedos, esperando que eso tranquilice los llantos de Louis.

“La gente es mala.” Tartamudea y Harry siente que su corazón va a romperse también.

“¿Por qué, qué te hicieron?” pregunta en voz baja y besa la parte posterior de la cabeza de Louis.

Louis sólo niega e hipa un poco y después entierra su cara contra el pecho de Harry.

“Un chico del colegio –, él sólo, él me ha llamado maricón.” Louis niega con la cabeza y sorbe con la nariz llena de mocos. “No me conoce y él sólo –, ha empezado a decir cosas que…”

“Louis…” Harry abraza más fuerte a Louis, meciéndolo como un bebe en su regazo, mientras que la cabeza de Louis está presionada contra su pecho.

“Hoy, llamé a un amigo para hacer algo juntos, salir, o lo que sea. Él dijo que no quiere volver a verme porque soy gay, y porque –“

Harry aparta la cabeza de Louis con las manos y presiona sus labios contra los de Louis, impidiéndolo acabar.

“Tú eres perfecto, Lou. ¿De acuerdo? Tú siempre fuiste un niño que supo mezclarse y también un gran amigo.” Dice en voz baja, abrazando más fuerte a Louis. “Si ellos no saben apreciar eso, si ellos van a dejar que algo como tu preferencia sexual les impida seguir siendo amigos tuyos, entonces los únicos que perderán algo, algo tan importante como un verdadero amigo, serán ellos, y no tú. Han sido ellos los que te apartaron y los que luego se van a arrepentir, tú podrás encontrar más personas que te quieran por cómo eres, sin importar qué.”

El tiempo pasa y Louis no dice nada, Harry nota como la respiración de Louis se va calmando y él sólo sigue abrazándolo más fuerte, y balanceándolo entre sus brazos hasta que Louis queda dormido y luego lo deja sobre la cama y lo cubre con las sabanas y besa su frente.

Harry está levantándose para dejar a Louis descansar, cuando la voz  lenta y rasposa de Louis suena desde la cama. “Quédate conmigo, por favor.”

Harry se gira hacia Louis y sonríe un poco, entonces se está metiendo bajo las sábanas con él, y acurrucándose juntos.

Louis presionando sus pies fríos sobre las piernas calientes de Harry y luego Harry rodeando a Louis con sus brazos, y manteniéndolo cerca y besando su frente, mientras ambos se quedan profundamente dormidos, para sólo después despertarse todos sudorosos, uno encima del otro y luego comiendo juntos las tortitas que Harry prepara para desayunar, aunque sea demasiado tarde porque es mediodía, sin embargo.

Y sus vidas son ahora cosas como estas, la tradición de los sábados de tortitas de vuelta, y Louis sin seguir yendo la habitación de Harry todos los días para despertarlo, pero sí por las noches para acurrucarse y dormir juntos. 

 


End file.
